The present invention pertains to an apparatus for the measurement of the resistance to shock and more particularly to a system and apparatus used therewith for bringing the test-pieces to a testing temperature and for testing the resistance to shock of the test-pieces at such testing temperature.
Basically, apparatuses for the measurement of the resistance to shock, for example, such apparatuses which are useful for the quality control of plastic materials, essentially include an anvil, which is hollow along an axis of the fall of the mass. In some shock testing apparatuses bits may be provided for fastening the test-piece to the anvil. Means for the measuring and recording of the test results will be provided but these means are beyond the scope of the present invention.
In the case of cold measurements, according to prior art, the test-piece is cooled by placing it along with the anvil and the fixation bits in a cooled enclosure. When the test-piece has reached the desired temperature, the entire unit is removed from the enclosure so that the test-piece may be immediately subjected to shock. Such a system necessitates much cooling-down preparation; moreover, the method is slow and costly. Thus, such systems are particularly disadvantageous because of the loss of time for the cooling the entire fixation unit along with the test-piece. Also, energy loss for the same cooling down is costly.